


Sex

by space_exe



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 3 am gibberish, Daddy Kink, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean Winchester, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Honestly no idea why I wwrote this, Hunter!Reader, Hunters, Kink, Kinky, Lemon, Reader Insert, SMUTTT, Smut, Spn fandom, Strippers!, Supernatural - Freeform, daddy!dean, dom!Dean, kinks all around, kinky af, submissive/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_exe/pseuds/space_exe
Summary: Being a stripper is no easy work. Being a stripper for a case is no easy work. Being a stripper to capture Dean's attention... okay, maybe THAT's easy work. Anything to get him to notice you and if he gets riled up in the process? No one gets hurt.Unless you ask Daddy nicely.(PS yes, I know this work has been completely copied, but I swear up and down that I AM elysium_is_real lol. I just needed to start a new account for reasons I won't share, but I stg I'm not just a loser who steals work. K, have fun, sinners!)





	1. Teasing

“There has to be a pattern. There’s always a pattern,” Sam mumbled, slamming his laptop shut. “There is, Sammy. We’ve just been looking too hard,” you said suddenly, a smile breaking out over your lips and then disappearing almost immediately. “What is it?” the brothers said in unison. “Strippers.”

 

‘Wait, what?” asked Dean excitedly. “Strippers?” You nodded and Dean almost leapt out of his seat. “Hell yes!” he exclaimed. “Calm down, Dean, it’s not like you’re not in a strip club almost every night anyways,” Sam interjected, seeing the downfallen look on your face.

 

Sam, being your best friend, knew about the massive crush you had on him. And he knew how much it hurt you to see him come back or leave with a new blonde bimbo the night before you all left town after a hunt. Sam nudged you under the table and you gave him a weak smile.

 

“Come on, Sammy, maybe you can get some action, too! A case with actual strippers! Woo!” Dean took a big swig of his beer and then got up to stretch. “So what’s the connection, anyways?” Sam asked.

 

“All the victims worked a one night job as strippers. After their job, the cameras never picked up on them leaving, even though their bodies were found in their homes. It has to be something to do with the boss.” Sam nodded in agreeance as Dean sat back down.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked. “I don’t know. Maybe we can just—“You cut Sam off. “I have an idea. But I need both of you to come with me to the club for it to work.” Dean and Sam switched skeptical looks, but when Dean reached for his jacket and the Impala’s keys, Sam decided it was at least worth a try. “Be ready in about five minutes, I just have to go to the bathroom first, you said. Dean grunted in response and you went into the bathroom to start the beginnings of your plan.

 

In the bathroom, you slipped into a matching pair of black, lacy underwear and bra. They both showed more than they covered and when you had them fully on, you were glad you had begun to work out with Sam more often because the results were really paying off in the ways of curves and edges. You looked good enough to get hired. At least, you hoped.

 

Slipping your regular clothes back on, you ran out to the car and slid into the back seat. “Ready.” “Look, (Y/n), whatever you’re planning on doing at the strip club, it’s probably not the best idea,” Sam whispered quietly enough so that only you could hear. You didn’t reply and he left it alone.

 

When you arrived, you led Dean into the building, letting Sam go off with the intention of keeping anyone – or anything—from getting inside or outside. Dean made a beeline for the man behind the desk, but you beat him there. “Are you looking for anyone?” you asked him before Dean could add his two cents. “We’re pretty short staffed. Are you looking for a job, kiddo?” he asked, looking you up and down. You motioned away to Dean behind your back and he seemed to understand. He walked away, leaving you alone with the man.

 

“I just need a quick spit of cash. I have experience and I want in. What do you say?” you supplied, tilting your head and lifting your hands. He came out from behind the desk and grabbed you by the waist, spinning you around to slid his hands over your ass and up your body to squeeze your breasts. From his spot near the front of the stage, you saw Dean shooting daggers into the man.

 

“You’ll do just nicely, sexy. Head on into the back and get ready,” he said with a sick grin on his face. You thanked him and turned to go, completely expecting the swift smack on the ass the man gave you when you passed by him. What you weren’t expecting was Dean grabbing your wrist right before you entered the door to backstage.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, letting that man touch you like that? No one gets to touch you like that, understood?” he growled, never letting go of you. “Who says you control what I let other people do to me? I don’t belong to you, Winchester. You should make a move first,” you said, pulling your hand away. “Go sit down, Dean. I want someone to watch my performance.”

 

You stripped down to your undergarments and pilled them in a corner of one of the dressing rooms, making sure to hide your guns and knives underneath your clothes. “Hey, is there, like, a sheer cover-up?” you asked a lady with a clipboard. “Over there, sweetums. You’re after these girls, do you have a specific song?” she asked. “Um… Sex by Cheat Codes, I guess.”

 

Running to grab one of the thicker cover-ups, you slipped it on and went to wait by the curtain. “First time, lovie?” asked the woman. “Maybe,” you said quietly. She laughed a breathy laugh as the song ended and three girls came out from the curtain. The intro to your song came on and you took a breath, walking out to the steady beat of the song.

 

You kept your eyes locked on Dean’s as the singer began. Other men howled and waved dollar bills in the air, but you ignored them. Instead, you hooked one leg around the back of one of the poles and fell backwards, letting yourself swing backwards until you came to your knees. Rising seductively, you slipped the cover-up down to the floor and kicked it to the edge of the stage with a pointed foot. Dean’s mouth had fallen open ever so slightly and you smiled a sweet smile.

 

Returning to the pole, you rolled your legs over each other in a sweeping windmill motion. Then you came towards the edge of the stage, taking a $100 bill from a man’s hand with your teeth, promptly stuffing it in your bra. You shot a wink towards Dean as you rolled your hips to the beat and ran your hands wildly through your hair. All the whooping had you gaining courage.

 

You knew the song was coming to an end and you pulled out all your stops, even going as far as to pulling the straps of your bra almost off your arms. When the song slowed down, you turned and purposefully waggled your ass with every step as you walked off stage.

 

“Not bad for a first time, love. You’re a natural,” whispered the woman as you passed her. You shot her a grateful smile and then made your way back to the dressing room.

 

Maybe this would work out the way you wanted…


	2. Climax

You had slipped back into the room and sighed, relishing in the aftermath of what you had just done. Maybe now Dean would take some action. You heard the door open behind you and you turned to see the man from the front desk enter and shut the door behind him. “That was one hell of a show, little lady. Do you mind putting on a show for me?” he asked with a wolfish grin. “Yeah, I do. Get out,” you said, grabbing a shirt to cover yourself.

Not-quite-so-luckily, one of your guns tumbled out. He saw it and, as you suspected, the man’s eyes flashed black. “Hunter scum,” he growled, coming toward you at an alarming speed. You reached for your gun, but he got to you first. Spinning you around, he pressed himself to your half-naked body. “I said to put on a show for me. Do it, slut,” he demanded.

“Get off, shit bag!” you exclaimed, thrashing in his arms. The door flung open and within seconds, you heard the noise of a blade plunging into flesh and then the crackle as the demon within its vessel died. The man slumped to the floor, showing a very pissed, very horny Dean Winchester behind you, chest heaving.

“Thank you, Dean,” you said quietly. In two giant steps, he had collected you in his arms and his lips pressed roughly to yours. It surprised you at first, but then you melted into him. He nipped at your bottom lip and you moaned softly into his kiss. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone, almost across the room. “Get dressed and meet me in the car,” was all he said before he left the room in a hurry. You stood there for a moment before jumping into action.

The drive back was tense and quiet. Sam had called a cab and something told you he wasn’t coming home tonight, if the girl you had seen him talking to was any indication. But you were happy for him; it had been a while since he’d had a proper fuck.

When you arrived back at the hotel, you waited for Dean to unlock the door before you walked in behind him. He threw the bag of supplies at the foot of the bed before whirling around, grabbing you by the waist, slamming you on the bed, and then leaning over you with his mouth dangerously close to your ear.

“What did I say about people touching you, (Y/n)? Only I get to touch you like that. Only I get to make you moan, make you scream. It will be my name you scream or it will be no one’s name. Do you understand me, little girl?” he growled in your ear, nipping at the earlobe. “Yes, Dean, I understand,” you moaned. “Call me daddy, baby girl,” he ordered. “Daddy,” you tested out. He groaned and attacked your lips.

He passionately kissed you for only a moment before his hands began to wander. “I’ve waited so long for this,” he admitted between kisses. You fisted your hands in his shirt as he continued to talk, whimpering when his calloused fingers ran over your breast. “To have you whimpering and begging for me beneath me. To see your eyes clenched tight in the pleasure only I can give you,” he continued, toying with your hardening nipple through the cloth. “Get off, Winchester,” you mumbled.

At your words, he pounced off of you. “I-I’m sorry, I thought you—oh, god, I’m sorry—“ he stuttered, turning a deep red. “Shut up, I just wanted to take my clothes off,” you interrupted, causing him to sigh. When you had both shed all of your clothes, you dropped to your knees, causing him to moan. “I haven’t even touched you yet,” you teased. “Then get to it,” he groaned, grabbing the back of your head and thrusting your mouth around his cock.

“Jesus, (Y/n),” he grunted. You loved when he took control during a hunt, and damn, this was way hotter. Rough and possessive Dean was hotter than you thought possible. You flattened your tongue and ran it up the underside up to the tip. Placing small kisses to the slit, you listened to him groan and moan your name. Seeing his head thrown back with his eyes closed was the most beautiful sight you’d ever seen. His hands tangled in the back of your hair and pushed you down onto his length.

He grunted and you hollowed your cheeks, making him bare his teeth and suck in harshly. “Baby, you’re gonna have to… shit, I’m close…” he warned, tensing his thighs. You sucked harder and he pulled you off of him. When you whined, he explained, “I want to cum inside that tight, little pussy. You can have me later if you’re a good little girl.”

Going in for another rough kiss, he slid his hands down your side to your ass, giving it a hard smack. “Dea—Daddy, please. I need you now, please,” you begged. He grinned and, with one final kiss, turned you around. He teased your opening with his fully erect cock. “You like that, baby girl? Tell me you want my thick cock buried in that beautiful pussy of yours,” he coaxed. “Please, Daddy, please!”

With one swift motion, he had buried himself to the hilt within you. You both groaned in unison as he waited for you to adjust to him. “Tell me when, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear. His fingers twitched in anticipation. “Move, please,” you mewled quietly.

Within milliseconds, he had pulled out and slammed back into you, repeating the motion over and over again at an almost inhuman speed. You sighed out in pleasure alongside his grunts of ecstasy. “Christ, (Y/n), so good, so tight for Daddy,” he groaned, thrusting back into you.

Every one of his movements made you cry out his name. Every change of angle had him going deeper and deeper within you. “Harder, please!” you begged. He happily obliged, going as hard as he could. The grip he had on you was sure to leave bruises and you were more than okay with that fact.

He leant down to attach his mouth to your neck. One hot kiss after another, you could feel his mark beginning to form on you. “Daddy, I’m close, please,” you moaned, not even knowing what you were begging for. “I know, little girl,” he replied. He reached down to rub your clit and that was it.

You exploded in a wave of pleasure and he came almost directly after you. He slumped down beside you, breathing hard. “God, (Y/n)…” he mumbled, pressing a gentler kiss to your lips. Pulling you flush against his chest, you closed your eyes and sighed. “This is a one-time thing, isn’t it?” you mumbled quietly.

“I sure as hell hope not, sweetheart. That was amazing,” Dean laughed. “Is that all?” you asked. He looked down at you in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘Is that all’?” You shimmied away from him, evading his arms when he reached for you again. “I mean, am I just a good fuck to you? I… can’t do this again if all I am is a walking sex doll. Dean, I… I’m in love you,” you confessed.

He rose up on his elbows and reached for you again. When you avoided him again, he stopped trying. “(Y/n), I can’t do this whole love thing. Everyone I love dies. I’m not willing to put myself in front of you and risk your life for my happiness. I’m sorry,” he said shortly. You didn’t respond.

“I won’t be the reason you die. Doesn’t matter that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been when I’m with you. Doesn’t matter that I’ve never felt the way I do about anyone except you. It doesn’t matter that I love you. I can’t love you. Not because I don’t want to, because I’ve never wanted anything more than I want to call you mine, to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, to be able to hold you everywhere I go. But I have to keep you safe and if that means that I can’t have you, so be it. You before me. That’s how it’s always been and that’s how it’ll always be,” he continued. You felt something wet fall down your cheek.

“I know I don’t have any right to ask anything from you, but can you stay just this once? Just once, I want to hold you and know that I’m keeping you safe. Please, (Y/n),” he said softly. You turned to look at him and silently crawled back into bed beside him. “Thank you,” he mumbled against your hair when his arms had snuck around your waist once more.

 

It was just before the break of dawn when you awoke. Dean was muttering nonsensical words into the back of your neck in between light kisses. You didn’t move and, after a moment, you began to make out words from his mumbling. “Fuck it. I have to have her. She’s mine and I’m hers. I will protect her. I love you, (Y/n), I love you.”

“And I love you, Dean.”

“I love you most, my stripper.”


End file.
